For years there have been mail box posts in front of houses. Since the invention of the weedeater in around 1972, the wooden mailbox post has been getting whipped up by the plastic weedeater line. The grass grows next to the mailbox post and when the weedeater trims the grass around the post it can't help but strike the post with the weedeater line. This causes the post to get chewed up, and whipped away. The Protective Post Covering is designed to eliminate this problem.